The Cook and the Writer
by TooYoungToLove
Summary: After 8 years, will her feelings stay the same as before? What about his? KaedexSetsu. COMPLETE!
1. Before she left

Disclaimer: I don't own mirmo de pon... (i wish i do!)

Chapter1: Flashback

_"I'm sorry Kaede but I can't love you the way you love me."_

Those words kept echoing on her mind. She was crying nonstop in her bed. Mirmo is just watching her. Suddenly, a knock was heard from her door. The door oponed and it was her Mother who was knocking a while ago, she brought her food.

"Kaede, you haven't eaten anything in days" her Mother put the food down her table. "I have something to tell you."

Kaede got up her bed and faced her mother. "What is it mom?"

Her mother held a deep breath and said, "The company where i work tranferred me to Osaka and that means-"

"I have to transfer school." Kaede continued her mom's sentence.

"Yes, we only got 2 weeks to prepare. I'll just call your principal so he'll know. You better say goobye to your friends as soon as possible."

"Okay mom, I will."

Her mom went out of her room and look at her daughter one more time. Kaede lay down her bed again. _"It's for the best."_ her mother thought then closed the door.

"Is that okay with you Kaede?" Mirmo asked. Kaede diidn't reply for a while. Mirmo got impatient and repeated his question.

"You're not coming with us Mirmo." Kaede said not facing Mirmo.

"What?! What are you talking about??"

"I'm going to leave you here with your friends, with everyone."

"Are you crazy?"

"I don't want to take you away with everyone."

Mirmo sighed, "There goes that attittude of yours again. It's find with me. i could always use the muglox delivery service anytime and anywhere."

"Mirmo..." Kaede looked at her partner.

"Besides, what will happen to you when i'm gone?"

Kaede burst in tears. "Thank you Mirmo!" she hugged him and cried her heart out.

A week had passed and it's time for Kaede to say goodbye to everyone.

"Goodbye everyone! I'll surely miss you all! I'll never forget each and everyone of you, I promise." Kaede declared as she was standing at the front of the class.

LUNCH BREAK...

"Koichi-kun, can we talk?" Kaede asked.

"Huh? Uhm, sure." Koichi replied then they went to the rooftop to talk.

Kaede made a deep sigh and said, "Please don't tell Papi and the others that I'll leave."

"But why?"

"Because, I-I don't want them to know."

_Why?_ Koichi wanted to ask but he stayed silent. He knows how saying goodbye to those dear to you was very hard. He nodded his head as a sign of agreement.

"Arigatou(thank you!) Koichi-kin!"

"We'll miss you Kaede-chan."

"Same here."

The next day, Kaede was nowhere in sightt in the school because she and her mother were preparing their stuffs. Maeanwhile at the school, it was back to normal. Well, except for Koichi who was having a hard time keeping the secret from the others.

After one week, Kaede and her mother were ready to go.

"Come on Kaede, get in the car!" Her mother yelled.

"Matte!(wait!)" A voice came from a distance. It was Koichi.

"Koichi-kun! What are you doing here?" Kaede asked.

"I'm here because i want to see you again just one last time because we might not se each other again and," Koichi paused and get somrthing from his pocket. "Someone wanted to give you this." He gave Kaede the half-hearted necklace.

"Where's the other half?" Kaede asked.

"I can't tell but that persoin sure will take care of it."

"I'm sorry to interfere your chit-chat but we have to go." Mrs.Minami said to Koichi.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll go now, bye Kaede-chan! I hope we'll meet again!" Koichi said and leave.

Kaede got in the car and took one last glimpse at Tokyo. She knew that someday, she'll come back at this place and meet them again.  
--

And that's chapter1 for you guys! Hope you like it... Please wait for chapter2!


	2. Welcome back!

Alright! I'm here again Here is chapter2! Happy reading!

* * *

CHAPTER2: Comeback

A 22-year old girl stepped out of the train station with a male muglox flying by her side. As years had passed she had grown well. Long, shiny, golden hair with long eyelashes. Those charismatic brown eyes, kissable lips, and with a perfect body figure. She wore a blue colored jacket, simple jeans, and a cute, blue hat which was enough to make everyone look at her but she doesn't seem to notice them. She's just standing there, looking all over the place because she hasn't seen Tokyo for 8 years.

"Hey Kaede! Could we please go home now? I'm hungry! Just appreciate the view later will 'ya?" Mirmo complained.

Kaede chuckled. "I know Mirmo, I'm sorry. Let's go home now, ne?(ok?'ne' has many meanings...)" she said.

"Alright! Wait for me my dear darling Kumocho! He-he!"

"Oh! I almost forgot!"

"Hn?"

"Gomen nasai(I'm sorry) Mirmo! Demo(but) I remembered that I need to report to work first!" Kaede and Mirmo get in the taxi and said, "To the Matsutake Hotel please."

* * *

The only reason why she went back to Tokyo was because of her job. She works as an all-around chef at the Matsutake Hotel Osaka branch. She is one of the top chefs back to Osaka so she got transferred to the main branch which was in Tokyo. Even though she is working under the Matsutake Corporation, she hasn't seen Kaoru even once.

They reached the hotel. She got down the taxi and paid. She was now facing the place. IT WAS HUGE. There's no doubt that Matsutakes are really rich. She entered the building and got amazed by the place's interior.

"Good morning Minami Kaede-san! Welcome back to Tokyo! Welcome to the Matsutake Hotel main branch!" All the staff said in chorus.

Kaede was surprised. She didn't expect that her arrival would be such a big deal.

"Good morning too minna(everyone)!" she said as she bowed her head.

Suddenly the light went off and a spotlight appeared at the center. Someone was standing there and it was-

"Kaoru-kun!" She said in surprise.

"Hey Kaede-chan! Long time no see!" Kaoru said and approached Kaede happily and shaked hands with her. "And to you too Mirmo!"

"Where's Murumo?" Kaede asked.

"Kaede! I've missed you!" Murumo said as he was flying to her direction and landed in her soft palms. "Hmm! Youre hands never change, they're still soft! And your hand smells like sweets!"

"That's because I'm a patissier."

* * *

Kaoru and Murumo toured Kaede and Mirmo around the hotel, mostly in the area where Kaede will be working. After the tour, they decided to have dinner and talk about each other.

"Mirmo told me that you and Azumu-chan are dating each other. I didn't expect that you two will end up together." Kaede said after they finished eating,

"I didn't expect it either. All those time in the past, I thought I'm madly inlove with you but now i realized who my one true love is." Kaoru chuckled. "What about you Kaede-chan?"

"Hmn? What about me?"

"Have you found your special someone yet?" Keaede became speachless. Suddenly, they heard a woman and a guard fighting outside their room.

"Let me in! Don't you know me?!" a voice outside their room said.

"Of course! I do know you but-" a guard said as she was trying to keep the intruder down but he's too late. The 'intruder' already entered their room.

"It's okay Hanashiba. Let her in." Kaoru declared to the poor guard. the guard close the door again so tht they'll have privacy.

Thus she, 'the intruder' came in. She's not just an intruder, nor just anybody. She is the superstar model of a famous magazine, a model of Paris Collection, and of course, Kaoru's girlfriend. The one and only-

Azumi Hidaka.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE DATING ANOTHER GIRL?! Are you planning to have 2 girlfriends at the same time?!" Azumi said then pointed her finger on Kaede. "And to you Miss, l'm sorry but Kaoru already has a-" she stopped, thinking that the girl she was talking to was kinda' familiar. "Do I know you?"

Kaede stood up from her seat and said, "Long time no see Azumi-chan."

"K-kaede- chan?!" siad Azumi which can't believe her eyes. Kaede tried to hug her but she pulled away.

"What's the matter Azumi-chan?"

"You're not expecting that I'll forgive you right away right?

"Hn?" Kaede said in confusion.

"One day, you just left without saying goodbye and now you're acting like nothing happened?! Azumi's eyes became teary.

"Stop it Azumi!" Kaoru said.

Azumi was not listening to Kaoru. Right now, she just want to say everything she's been hiding for 8 years. "You're so selfish! You only care about yourself! You left Tokyo because you're hurting, but have you thought about us?! No! You didn't realize that we are also hurting! Do you know what it feels to be left by a friend? Do you?!"

Kaede couldn't stop her tears. All Azumi said was true. She was selfish. "Gomen nasai(I'm sorry) Azumi-chan..."

Azumi's heart softened. How could she not forgive someone who was apologizing sincerely? "Forget about it. Just promise that you'll never ever do that again!"

"I promise..."

* * *

SO THAT'S THE REST OF CHAPTER2! I'LL PUT THE 3RD CHAPTER SOON, DON'T DARE MISS IT! AS A BONUS I'LL GIVE THE CHAPTER3's SUMMARY...

-I'm bored! I want to go out... Wait a minute! Yuka's booksigning?! I need to get his autograph! And what's with all the people chasing us? Up next CHAPTER3: ENCOUNTER!

P.S.

Reviews would be nice Those are my inspirations! smiles


	3. Unexpected Encounter!

Sorry for the long wait... I got a little busy..

Here's Chapter3 now! Please review! Enjoy!

CHAPTER3: Encounter

"I'm so bored!" Kaede complained. She's been stuck in the house for 5 whole days and still got 2 days before her her work begins so she still have lots of time-

Lots of time to stare at the ceiling. She already re-read all of Yuka's novels but still, she got a lot of time to kill. She didn't know why but she always has this strange sensation whenever she read Yuka's novels.

"Wanna stroll around the town with me Mirmo?"

"No thanks, I'm having a quality time with my darling kumocho!" Mirmo swallowed a piece.

Kaede got up and made her way to the door. "Take care of the house while I'm gone!"

* * *

While strolling around the town, Kaede saw a bookstore- the bookstore where Setsu used to buy books and where she used to stand by the door and watch him. She didn't notice herself already inside it.

"Brings me back memories." she muttered. "Well, since I'm already inside this shop I might as well look if Yuka already has new releases."

After minutes of browsing, she finally saw the book. She excitedly grabbed it and went to the counter. Outside the shop she saw a banner saying 'Yuka's Book signing!"

Her eyes grown wide. "Yuka?! A book signing?!" she hurriedly made her way to the book signing, she was shocked when she a a big crowed. "How can Yuka notice me now?" she said sadly.

She pushed her way into the crowd and able to get in the front. "Yuka-sama, could you please sign this book?" Yuka grabbed the book and started to sign it.

"What's your name?"

"Minami Kaede desu."

Yuka seemed shocked just for a second so Kaede hadn't noticed it. While Yuka was signing her book she tried to see his face. She didn't expect Yuka to be a male but she can't see his face. That is because he is wearing a hat w/c covered his face.

Yuka handle the book back. When she was about to leave...

"Are you Minami Kaede-san?"

_Oh shoot! Why did they have to recognize me??_

"It's really you! I'm your biggest fan! I got inspired to cook because of you!" a woman said.

"You're the most beautiful and cutest chef I've ever seen!" a man said.

_Why did this have to happen now?_

* * *

The crowd was divided into 2- half for Yuka and half for Kaede. They're pushing, pulling, and hurting each other just to get near their idols.

Suddenly, someone grabbed Kaede's hands and drove her out of the crowd.

"Uhm, a-ano," she said while running. She tried to identify who this person was, when she saw his clothing she realized that it was... "Y-Yuka-san!" her eyes widened inn surprise.

He didn't say anything. He just held her hand tightly which makes her feel...nice? Just like whan she was with-

_No! Why am I thinking about him?!_

She started to get tired but it's okay since their fans are almost nowhere in sight. They run until they hide in a small alley. They entered the alley even though they had a hard time entering since it was 'small'- they're a tight fit.

Kaede is flushed. They are in a hug-like position. She can feel his breathing and her heart pounding really hard, she swear she could even hear it! She looked up to see Yuka's face. He was looking at the road to check if someone was still after them which gave her the chance to examine his face.

She couldn't really see it because of his hat. All she could see was his cute nose, chocolate-colored hair, tanned skin, and his bodybuilt which kinda' resembled-

Kaede shooked her head. _I'm already over him right? Why am I starting to think about him all of a sudden?!_

While busy with her thoughts, she didn't notice that they're facing each other now. Yuka was looking at her deeply.

"A-ano..." Yuka said to broke the silence.

Kaede looked like she's been woken up from a deep slumber. "E-Eh?"

"Daijobou desu ka?(are you okay?)" he asked. His voice was kinda' familiar to Kaede.

She cannot answer back. Right now, she could see his face, she was hypnotized by those blue orbs. Their face were just inches apart. If she would just tip-toe, their lips would touch. If Yuka is wasn't that tall, they would've kissed.

She can't understand but she felt that they've known each other for a long time, and she cannot understand why everytime she saw Yuka, she always remembers-

"Yuuki-kun," she muttered even if it is supposed to be a thought.

"Nanyi?(what?)"

Looking at him more, she realized who Yuka really was.

"Yuuki-kun?!" she said in shock.

"You've finally noticed. Long time no see,ne Minami?"

* * *

Setsu is now walking her home. After Kaede knew that Yuka and Setsu are the same person, an awkward silence enveloped them.

Uhm," they both said in unison.

"You first." Setsu said.

"No, you first." Kaede insisted.

"Okay, since when did you arrived?"

"Uhm, 2 days before"

"Oh... where do you work?"

"Kaoru-kun's company. At the main branch. I'm an all-around chef but my expertise is pastries and desserts."

"Have your boyfriend with you?"

Kaede is shocked by the question and suddenly got nervous which end up herself stuttering. "I-I don't have a b-boyfriend y-yet." _Argh! I look weak! What's with the stuttering? Be strong Kaede! Be strong!_

"Really? I doubt it."

"What about you?"

"What about me? Are you asking if i already have a girlfriend?"

She got it. He's teasing her! _I'm not gonna lose!_

"No. I don't have any more interest about those stuffs since..." Kaede stopped, thinking if she will blurt it out or not.

Setsu knew what's she's going to say. "I'm sorry..."

"Huh? Why are you apologizing? You're so silly! It's not your fault anyway," she fakedly laugh. _You're getting weak again! Build those defences Kaede!_

Silence.

"Well, where were we? Oh, right! I'm asking about your work,"

"I'm a writer as you could see. I worked in Ciao Company. I always write detective or suspense stories but now, I'm planning to write a romance novel but I'm not sure if it will hit. It's really different from those detective stories."

"I'll support you!" Kaede cannot hide her side of being Yuka's... err, I mean Setsu's fan. "I promise I'll wait for it! And don't worry about what others might think, if they're your real fan they'll support whatever might happen!"

"You're still like that."

"Eh?"

"You make me feel happy and comfortable. You're always there supporting me. I'm glad we're friends."

_Friends..._

Silence again.

"Minami?"

"Gomen nasai(i'm sorry) Yuuki-kun, but we're not like that, well maybe in the past but not this time..."

That's chapter3 for you! Sorry for the cliffhanger Please review!


	4. Friends?

YAY! SORRY FOR THE SUPER LATE UPDATE BUT I'LL UPDATE NOW... THIS CHAPTER IS SO LONG THAT IT IS TWICE LONGER THAN CHAPTER2! o.o

WOW! I HAVE 11REVIEWS! THANK YOU! I'LL KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK!

**suke367sahome****: THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING THIS FIC...I ALWAYS SEE YOUR NAME IN THE REVIEW SECTION.. THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

**euca1995****: I HAVE REASONS WHY YUKA IS IS PENNAME... MAYBE I'LL REVEAL IT IN THE FUTURE CHAPTERS...**

**Double Dluetsch****: THANK YOU! YOUR REVIEW MADE ME SO HAPPY**

SORRY TO THE OTHERS WHO REVIEW... MAYBE I'LL MENTION YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...

btw, i'm planning on making a KOICHIxKAEDE fic because many people are saying that Yuuki doesn't deserve Kaede... lol

enough of this... it's getting longer...

here's the fic now! enjoy! and please review!

* * *

"Minami-san! A customer wants to see you!" the manager yelled. It must be the 100th customer this week. Always want to see her and praise her cooking. Well, nothing is bad about it's already 6pm and she's tired!

She walked out of the kitchen and go to the said customers. "There she is." the manager said to the customers.

"Good evening. My name is Minami Kaede, may I know why you want to see me?" she said as she bowed. Even though she is tired, she still needs to be polite to the customers.

"Kaede-chan?! Is that you?"

She looked at the said customer. "Haruka-chan! Oh, and you're wih Koichi-kun!' Kaede said in shock. "You guys are dating? But I thought that you and Yuuki-kun are..."

"Past is past. I didn't expect you to be here."

"Me neither." Koichi agreed.

"Minami-san! We need you in the kitchen right now!" the head chef shouted.

"I'm on my way!" Kaede replied. "Uhm, my shift is almost over. Can you two wait for me?"

"Sure. We'll be right here when you come back."

"Thanks!"

* * *

Kaede's shift ended and the 3 of them are now in a small restaurant.

"Sorry for making you wait for me."

"It's okay. We also want to talk to you." Koichi replied.

"I've heard that Koichi-kun is an official high-jump player and Haruka-chan is a professional manga artist."

"Yeah, it's true."Koichi stated. "Actually, I'm practicing to be on the national team."

"And I'm currently working on my manga." Haruka said.

"Sugoi!(great) Good luck to you two."

"What about you? You're a high class chef now." Haruka said.

"High class? Am I really like that? Actually, I didn't realize that I'm popular now. I'm just having fun in cooking."

"You're really dense are you?"

"Hmn... Maybe you're right."Kaede said. "By the way, what's with the two of you? Are you two going or something?"

"Erm, you can call it like that." Koichi answered. "Don't mind us. What about you?"

"Me? I don't want to get involve in love."

"Why? Is it because of Yuuki?" Haruka asked.

"Hmm, maybe you can call it like that. I gave him all the love I can give to someone but it's not returned so now, I don't have any love to give. I guess I've lost my ability to love."

"Kaede... Gomen nasai(i'm sorry). It's all because of me that..."

"It's not your fault Haruka-chan. It's his choice to be with you anyway."

"But..."

"It's the past. Don't worry about it anymore."

"Do you still love him?" Koichi asked.

Kaede didn't give a reply.

"So you still love him..."

"No. I don't love him anymore. I've already moved on. I don't have those feeling anymore." Kaede lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup. And I don't want to have any relationship with him anymore. For me, he doesn't exist exist anymore..." Kaede said another lie. "Well, I guess i got to go. Mirmo is waiting for me. Till next time!" Kaede left the restaurant.

* * *

"It's probably going to rain. I better hurry up." Kaede said to herself. Suddenly, her cellphone rung.

"Moshi moshi(hello) who is this?"

"It's me."

Kaede recognized the voice. "Yuuki kun? How did you get my number?"

"Can you please come to the park?"

"Sorry, I can't make it. I got to go home. Besides it's not the time to talk. It's already late at night and it looks like it will rain." Kaede made an excuse. For Kaede, Setsu is the person she hate to see right now.

"It'll be just a moment. I'll be waiting here."

"I'm sorry Yuuki-kun."

"I'm not going unless we have a talk today."

_When did Yuuki-kun become this persistent?_ "I doubt it. Go home." Kaede pushed the end button.

* * *

**10:03pm...**

Kaede keep looking on the clock. _I wonder if Yuuki-kun is home right now..._

"What are you doing staring at the clock? If you're worried about him go to the park. It looks like the rain will come soon." Mirmo told Kaede. Mirmo knew because she told him everything.

"He probably left right now. Because if he don't, he'll catch a cold;

"What if he's still there?"

"That's impossible."

"But what if?"

Silence. After a few minutes...

"Mirmo! We don't have any food left in the fridge so I might as well buy right now. I'll be back!" Kaede left the house.

"That Kaede... what a lame excuse... She's not really good in lying."

* * *

**10:20pm**

It's raining really hard and Kaede is running to the park. When she arrived to the park it seems deserted but as she walked she saw a man sitting in the swing... all wet.

"Uhm, a-ano..." Kaede said. "Y-Yuuki-kun?"

The man looked at her. "Minami!". He stood up and walk to her direction.

Setsu is now in front of Kaede. "A-Are you stupid?! Y-You should be home right now!" Kaede's heart is beggining to beat faster.

"I said I'll wait for you."

Kaede is shocked. She didn't know how to react. "U-Uhm..." Yuuki hugged her.

Her face becomes bright red and it became hard for her hard to breath.

Moment of silence.

"U-Uhm, a-ano... Y-Yuuki-kun..." She looked at his face. _He's unconscious!_

"Oh no! What am I gonna do?! Y-Yuuki-kun, wake up! Hey!" She noticed that he was breathing deeply and his face is red too. She touched his forehead. _He has a high fever!_

"Oh no Yuuki-kun! Wake up! We got to take you home!" _This is bad! I don't know where he lives..._

* * *

Setsu is woken up by the bright sunlight. _Where am I?_

Someone entered the room. "Oh, you're awake! Ohayou(good morning)"

"M-Minami? What am I doing here?" he tried to get up but his weakness defeated him.

"Well, you became unconscious in the park and had a fever, I don't know where you live now so i just brought you here."

"Why are you still here? Don't you have work?"

"Well, I do but i felt responsible that you got sick to I'm here until you're cured."

"Is it okay to your boss?"

"Boss? You mean Kaoru-kun? It's fine. I already talk to him about it." Kaede laughed as she remembered Kaoru saying wierd things.

"Is that so?"

Silence.

"Uhm, You might as well eat something. Wait here, I'll just get you some pourage." Kaede walks out the room.

"Wait!"

"Eh?" Kaede stopped walking.

"Uhm, about what I'm supposed to say last night. Uhm... ano..."

"What is it?"

"I-I..."

"We're here!" Mirmo said.

"Rima-chan! Long time no see!"

"Kaede-sama! It's so nice to see you again demo(but) you shouldn't leave us like that back then."

"G-Gomen nasai(i'm sorry). A lot of things happened." Kaede explained.

"It's alright." Rima said.

"Oh, I forgot. I'm sorry Yuuki-kun. What are you going to say again?"

"Uhm, I'll say it later."

"Okay. I'll just get your food. Mirmo, Rima, take care of him while I'm gone."

* * *

When Kaede left the room, the two muglox turned to Setsu.

"Have you confessed already?" Rima asked. She knew about his feeling for a long time.

"T-That's not what I'm going to say! Besides, she doesn't like me anymore. She's not even recognizing me as a friend now." Setsu's voice become low..

"Not recognizing as a friend? If that's the case then why is she taking care of you?" Mirmo asked.

"She's just doing this because of guilt."

"So you're not going to confess?"

"Never. If possible, i want us to be friends again and that's what I have to accomplish right now."

* * *

Kaede entered the room with a tray of food. "I'm back! Did you took good care of Yuuki-kun while I'm gone?"

"Uhm... sure, yeah." Mirmo answered.

"Well, that's good. Thanks a lot to the two of you." Kaede smiled and put the tray down and helped Setsu to sat down.

As Kaede was helping Setsu, Rima hit Mirmo by her elbow.

"Ouch! What did I do now?" Rima gave him a scary glare as if she is planning something. Mirmo kinda sense this. _Why do I always be the one to make the move?!_ Mirmo thought then Rima's glare became more intense.

Mirmo starts to shiver. "H-Hey Kaede!"

"What is it Mirmo?" She said after she finished helping Setsu.

"Uhm... me and Rima my darling here got to err..."

"We have to leave Kaede-sama" Rima said.

"Huh? Why so sudden? You just got here."

Rima flew near Kaede's ears. "We have a special date today." she whispered and then winked at Kaede.

"Oh... I understand. Good luck then!" Kaede encouraged Rima.

After that Rima grabbed Mirmo's arms and dragged him with her outside.

"Those two never change."

"Yeah." Setsu replied.

Kaede looked at him and noticed that he hasn't eaten anything.

"Why aren't you eating? Don't you like the food?"

"N-No! It's not that. I-I just have many things in mind."

"Oh.. just think about it after you're well again. All you have to do is to relax and have a good rest okay?"

"Okay." Setsu started to eat.

"I'll just go get you some water." Kaede left and got back the room with a glass of water.

"Here you go." Handling the glass of water, their hands touched.

_Blush_.

She hurriedly let go but Setsu grabbed her hands once again.

"Y-Yuuki-kun... n-nande(why)?"

"Can we talk?" Setsu's face became serious.

"T-Talk? Talk about what? And can you please let go of my hand?"

Setsu let go of her hand. "Why can't we be friends again?"

"T-That is.. Its b-because..."

"And if we're not friends why did you help me?"

"I would do the same thing even if it wasn't you... Why are you asking this all of a sudden?!"

"Because I want answers! Why can't we be friends again?!"

_I can't tell him! Think of something Kaede!_ "Because that's what I want." Kaede said.

"Tell me the truth Minami!" Kaede never seen this part of Setsu. Her heartbeat is getting faster. _Am I getting a heart attack?!_

"I-I can't tell you."

"C-Can't tell me? Just spill it Minami!"

"Y-You need to rest now Yuuki-kun. Sleep is what you need."

"Please tell me. I want to know! I need to know!"

_Mirmo Zibang!_

_Huh? Did I just heard Mirmo right now?_ Kaede smelled something like perfume and suddenly, she felt like her mouth is moving by itself.

"Alright! I'll tell you!" _W-What the? No! I don't want to tell him!_

She covered her mouth but it seemed impossible. "I-I don't want us to become friends again because I don't want to be affected by you again! I want to make sure that my feelings for you won't comeback! Whenever I'm with you my heart is beating really fast and then I stutter. and my knees became weak! I feel weak when I'm with you and I hate it!"

"M-Minami..."

"I-I hate it!" Kaede began to cry. "I hate how you affect me! I hate how you ignore me back then and hurt me! I hate it because you don't like me like I do for you! I hate myself for falling for you! And I hate you because you're stupid!"

Kaede continues to cry. "M-Minami... I-I'm so sorry..."

_Did I just said those things? No! I-It can't be!_ Kaede realized what she just said.

"I-I just need some fresh air." Kaede rushed outside the room and closed the door.

_Does that mean she still likes me?_ Sestu thought then he suddenly felt weak and lost conciousness and started to fall in the bed.

* * *

**Yay! finished!**

**phew so long ne? hope you liked it! and please feel free to review!(haha!)**

**i don't know since when i'll update.. (school is starting! argh!)**

**please do tell me if you have negative reactions or suggestions... okay?**

**..visit my profile for my future works..**


	5. A Deal

AT LAST I'M BACK! IT'S BEEN ALMOST 2 MONTHS I THINK?? LOL

WELL HERE I AM! BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER... AND I FINISHED CHAPTER6 BUT I GUESS I'LL JUST SAVE IT FOR NEXT MONTH'S RELEASE..

SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A WHILE... BLAME MY SCHOOL FOR IT! THANK GOT THE RAIN POURED HARD (A STORM IS COMING..OR SHOULD A SAY CAME?) SO I HAVE NO CLASSES TODAY(HURRAY FOR ME! XD)

**Kagomeheart**: SORRY FOR NOT MENTIONING YOU! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING THIS FIC! WITHOUT YOU, MAYBE I'LL THINK MY FIC SUCK AND NOT CONTINUE IT FOREVER!

OKAY... ENOUGH OF THIS... I PERSONALLY LIKE CHAPTER6 BETTER BUT NO CHAP6 FOR YOU IF YOU DON'T REVIEW..

* * *

CHAPTER5: A Deal

_Oh no! I'm having a heart attack! When will you slow down?_ Kaede is outside. "I really need some fresh air!" Kaede sighed.

She is in the garden of her house now. Yes. HER house. Looking at the exterior of the house it's really nice and big. It is a 2-story house. _If only mom was here..._ She thought.

"What happened to me? I can't believe I said those stupid things... It's over now! Isn't it?" Kaede asked herself. "Of course! I don't need to think about it. No more doubts. It. Is. Over!"

She walked around her house until Mirmo and Rima came.

"Hey! Kaede!" Mirmo called while flying to her direction.

"Eh? Mirmo!"

The muglox couple landed on both her shoulders. "How did it go?"

"What did it go?" Kaede think for a moment.

**Flashback...**  
_"Please tell me. I want to know! I need to know!"_

Mirmo Zibang!

Huh? Did I just heard Mirmo right now? Kaede smelled something like perfume and suddenly, she felt like her mouth is moving by itself.

**End Flashback...**

"I remembered now! So all that happens is because of you!"

"What's the problem Kaede-sama?" Rima asked.

"Well Rima, because of what happened I've said many stupid things to Yuuki-kun!"

"I think it's not stupid at all." Rima said.

"Yeah. The thing that I used is called 'Perfume of the Heart' and whenever someone smells it anything that are hidden deep within their hearts will be revealed."

"Deep within my heart? Revealed? You've got to be kidding me! None of the thing I said is true!"

"Oh really?" Mirmo teased Kaede.

"O-Of course! I'm already over him..." Kaede looked away.

"Then why are you stuttering Kaede?" Mirmo pointed.

"And you're looking away to! Look us in the eyes!" Rima added.

"I-I don't need to prove it to you guys. Isn't it obvious that I don't like him anymore?" Kaede said. "Well, I better go now. Yuuki-kun must take his medicine. See you two later!" Kaede ran back to her house.

"We'll get her to say the truth someday right Mirmo-sama?" Rima asked.

"Yeah whatever... I'm getting tired of this. I'll just go eat my Kumocho!"

"Why you?! You're her partner! Why are you like that! Her wish is to be with Yuuki-kun right?"

"So? She gave up on that a long time ago."

"You're impossible! Whatever you say, you will still help me you understand?!" Rima threatened Mirmo by lifting her fist with rage.

"O-Okay.. W-Whatever y-you say! J-Just d-don't hurt m-me okay?!" Mirmo panicked.

* * *

"Y-Yuuki-kun! It's time to take your medicine!" Kaede knocked but there was no response. _Wait a minute! This is my house right? Why should I knock?_ "I'm coming in!" She opened the door.

She saw Setsu unconcious in the bed. She put the medicine down then fixed his position.

"M-Minami..." Setsu moved his head from left to right. "M-Minami!"

"Eh? Talking in your sleep? Why is he saying my name anyway?" She noticed something. "He is sweating hard!" _That explains it... it's a nightmare... and It's because of me? I wonder what's happening..._

"Yuuki-kun! Wake up! You're having a nightmare!"

"Uhn..."

She tapped his shoulders. "Wake up already! Yuuki-kun!"

"MINAMI!" He screamed then woke up.

"What happened Yuuki-kun?"

His breathing is hard. "Minami? Y-You're here!" he suddenly hugged Kaede.

Heat crawled in her face. "Y-Yuuki-kun... Of course I'm here. Where will i go?"

"I-I thought you left again... I'm so glad to see you again.. Minami..." Setsu said then hugged her tightly.

"Hn?"

"Don't leave me..._Kaede_..." Setsu whispered in her ear which gave her a warm feeling in her heart.

They broke the hug. "T-Take your medicine now.."

"Okay." Setsu took his medicine then drink a glass of water. "Thank you." he gave Kaede the glass.

"You're welcome." she put the glass in the table. "Take a good rest now."

"Wait!"

"Eh?"

"Uhm... L-Let's talk for while, err... I mean I have some things to ask."

"What is it?"

"Can we be friends again?"

Kaede blushed, remembering everything that happened. "I-I already answered that."

"Really? I can't remember.."

"Y-You d-don't remember?"

"Yeah.."

She paused for a minute. "A-Alright. We'll be friends again but-"

"Really?"

"Uhm, let me finish first.. there is a 'but',"

"What is it?"

"What is it?" Setsu asked.

Kaede sighed to relax herself. "Okay, well be friends again but promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

**"Don't do anything that will make me fall for you b-because... loving you is one of the things that I'll never dare to try again.."**_(A/N: THE BEST LINE I EVER MADE!...GOR NOW..LOL SORRY FOR RUINING THE MOOD)_

Silence...

None of them dare to move and speak. It's like, as if what Kaede said make the world stop.

"O-Okay... I promise. Besides, I only want our friendship to comeback." Setsu replied. _Sheesh... I bet that I'll regret it later. If the deal is like this will I ever want to be her friend again?_

"Good! It's a deal then! Always keep that in mind, ne Yuuki-kun?"

Setsu got well and went home to his house while Kaede goes back to hotel to work again.

* * *

At home, Setsu is sitting in his working chair and tries to write a new novel. After a few minutes, he crumpled the paper and threw it in the trashcan. Setsu let out a deep sigh.

"What the matter Yuuki-sama? Is something bothering you?"

"I'm fine. I just got many things in my mind, that's all."

"Many things? Is it Kaede-sama?"

Rima hit the jackpot. Yes, it is Kaede. Setsu is so bothered about their last conversation.

"I'm right am I? Me and Mirmo-sama heard everything."

"What? You're eavesdropping?!"

"Well, you could say that. Gomen nasai(i'm sorry)"

"It's okay. I don't mind." he sighed again.

"So what's the problem about it?"

"Nothing much..."

"Are you bothered because she doesn't want to love you?"

"Slight..."

"But you can still love her."

"I know that. But what if I mess up? What if I can't stop myself any longer?"

"Hmn... just let it be. But didn't she said she still likes you?"

"Eh? When did that happen?"

"Uhm, when she brought you food."

"I don't remember."

_Hmn... I really want to say it to you Yuuki-sama but maybe things will be better with some twists..._ "Really? Well, maybe I'm just dreaming," Rima laughed fakely.

"Oh..."

"I know! I have a plan so that she'll like you even if you don't express your feelings!"

"What is it?"

Rima whispered her plan to Setsu's ears.

"That's nice but.. Do you think it will work?"

"I'm 90 percent sure that it will work! And if she still has feelings for you, even if it's not much then I'll be 100 sure!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Of course! Why did I become a muglox of love for? Besides, you already become a writer so I don't have any mission to do anymore!"

"Okay. I'll leave everything to you."

* * *

It is Wednesday and the Kaede is in a day-off. "I'm so bored! I want to cook something."

"Then bake me a chocolate cake!"

"No way! I baked some for you a few days ago!"

"But it's really delicious! I'm so craving for it! Who would ever forget that moist, soft, delicious, and fluffy cake drizzled with semi-sweet dark chocolate?! In the time a put a piece of it in my mouth I felt like I reached the paradise. I saw angels in the air and my body feels so light as if I'm floating!" Mirmo said.

"M-Mirmo... you're drooling..."" Kaede sweatdropped.

"I don't care! Just give me my darling chocolate cake!"

"But you already have your kumocho with you!"

"Chocolate cake! Chocolate cake! Chocolate cake!" Mirmo said it over and oover again.

A knock was heard from the door. Kaede went to the door to see who it was and also to get away from her loud-mouthed muglox.

"Who is it?" Kaede asked.

"It's me."

She opened the door. "Yuuki-kun?"

"Yo! Uhm, want to go out with me?

"Pardon?" Kaede asked. _Did I heard it right? He want's m-me to go out w-with him?_

"Go out with me." Setsu repeated.

_I'm right!_ "B-But didn't I tell you to..."

"I know... But friends can go out right? And I don't think you can fall inlove with me with just a date, right?"

"Err... uhm..."

"So? Will you?"

"W-Well.." _What to do? What to do??_

"Minami?"

"S-Sure! I'll go with you! Why wouldn't I? We're friends right? HAHAHA!" _Be strong! Be strong!_

"Alright! Let's go!"

"Wait! M-Mirmo is..."

"Don't worry. Rima will come over to accompany him"

"B-But"

"Let's go!" Setsu grabbed her hand and drag her with him.

* * *

**AT THE DATE...(OvO)**

"So... Where do you want to go?" Setsu asked. _I should've planned first!_

"Anywhere... he-he" _How could I be nervous in a friendly date?!_

"I heard that the mall is showing a nice movie today... Wanna watch it?"

"A M-MOVIE?!" _I-It's dark there and full of couples that... -gulp-_

"Y-Yeah..." Setsu notice that Kaede must be thinking of some things. "Don't worry, I won't bite."

Kaede laughed nervously. "O-Okay."

Setsu bought 2 tickets for a the movie and some popcorns and drinks.

"Let's go?"

"Y-yeah."

* * *

At Kaede's house...

"That Kaede! Where did she go?!" Mirmo searched the whole house but he didn't find his partner. "Aha! Maybe she go out to buy ingredients for my chocolate cake! Yay! I better wait for her in her room."

When Mirmo entered the room... "Hello Mirmo-sama!"

"R-Rima! What are you doing here?"

"Well you see, Yuuki-sama and Kaede-sama is out on a date today and I'm here to accompany you."

"She's out on a date with Yuuki?! But I thought..." Mirmo noticed something. "You're planning something, aren't you?"

"Well... yes. And I need your cooperation"

"I don't want to."

"But why?"

"Because..." Mirmo's eyes became teary. "I want to spend my time with my kumocho!"

"W-What?! You're choosing kumocho than your partner's happiness?"

"Yup!"

Rima's eyes where fuming with anger. She grabbed the kumocho then ate it all. "Now, what do you want to spend your time with? You're coming with me you understand?! Come on!"

"My beloved kumocho!!" Mirmo's tears began to fall.

Rima pulled Mirmo with him then went out to find their partners.

ALRIGHT! CHAPTER5 ENDS HERE! AHAHAHA!

PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE...?

BTW, DOES ANYONE OF YOU WANT A KOICHIXKAEDE FIC? JUST SAY IT AND I'LL POST SOMETHING... OU CAN ALSO REQUEST FOR OTHER PAIRING IF YOU WANT... I'LL FIND A WAY FOR THEM TO END UP TOGETHER..._-tee-hee-_

**:kAeDe+SeTsULOVE:**


	6. Just For Today

**OH DEAR READERS!! I'M REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THE TIME I PROMISED YOU! IT'S BECAUSE OF SCHOOL.. BUT I FINALLY HAD TIME BECAUSE IT'S OCTOBER 1 HERE WHICH MEANS.. YES, RAMADAN AND IT'S LIKE A NATIONAL HOLIDAY HERE! WOHOO! YOU ROCK MUSLIMS! YOU'RE THE BOMB!**

**AND REALLY.. _THE BOMB_ TOO..! kidding**

**SO YOU GUYS DON'T LIKE KaedexKoichi HUH? WELL GUESS WHAT!**

**I ALREADY MADE ONE.. HAHA!**

**BUT I WON'T UPLOAD IT SINCE IT'S NOT WANTED HERE..**

**I GOT A RESPONSE ABOUT A KaoruxKaede or KaoruxMomo from **Nobita-chan desu**... I''ll think about it Nobuta..**

**I ALSO READ THAT YOU GUYS DON'T LIKE KaedexKoichi BECAUSE OF 2 REASONS..**

**1.** "kaede wont be too happy with him..she likes/loves setsu too much"** -**suke367sahome

**2. **"kuichi is better off with dang haruka!" **-**euca1995

**WELL, I JUST WANT TO CHALLENGE MYSELF AND FIND A WAY FOR KOICHI AND KAEDE TO BE TOGETHER SO.. YEAH...**

**AND I ALSO HAVE 4 THINGS TO SHARE WITH YOU GUYS!**

**1.** In my school, I'm just nobody, they didn't even know I'm a writer.. LOL Well anyways, our teacher told us there will be a play then group us into 4.. I'm not good in acting so I volunteered myself to be the sciptwriter(it's embarassing.. i bet they all thought the story will suck because a stupid nobody will do it).. they all agreed since our leader(and the smartest in out section) said she'll edit it when i finish it so it could be better and they all agreed...

after the script has been finished and been taken into play..(she didn't edit much..just grammar mistakes i guess since there aren't any scenes that is changed).. and guess what? we got the **best play, almost all the best actor and actressess, and THE BEST SCRIPT!!** haha! i'm so happy! Talk about being nobody... it turns out to be that nobodies can be better that they are when give a chance..

**2. **My **field trip** is on **October 10**.. and it costs **950 pesos (almost or more than19 dollars)!!** so I won't be able to update or think aboput this fic at that day... we'll be going to **a play in Greenbelt..the tittle is 'Mulan'(never heard of it..)** and after that we'll go to **Enchanted Kingd**om to have some serious fun! (i don't really ride very thrilling rides like space shuttle.. i'll die).. wish me to have fun that day!

**3.** My **birthday **is on **October 17 **and I'm turning **15**!! Yay! I'm getting old... haha... wish i could update at that day..

**4.** My **semester break** will begin on the last week of **October until the first week of November** I guess.. and i bet you I'll **update all my stories** when that they comes! so hurray for semester break! but before the sem break.. we'll have our** 2nd quarterly examination(periodical test)** and i won't be able to update that time.. but hey! there'll be **3 updates on October**! isn't it nice

**IS OCTOBER THE BEST OR WHAT?! ACTUALLLY I NEVER REALLY HAD A FUN BIRTHDAY SINCE I GOT INTO HIGHSCHOOL SO I REALLY HOPE I CAOUL UPDATE AND REVIEWS WILL BE VERY GREAT AS A BIRTHDAY PRESENT..**

**ENOUGH WITH THE AUTHOR'S NOTES BEFORE IT GETS LONGER THAT THE FIC.. HAHA**

**--**

**CHAPTER 6:** Just For Today...

As Kaede and Yuuki entered they took a seat at the upper part of the movie room so they don't need to raise their heads when they watch- it kinda causes stiff neck.

As they took their seat Kaede look around the place. _Just as I though, it's a lover's nest in here!_

"By the way Yuuki-kun, what are we going to watch again?"

"The title's 'Close to You - here's your popcorn and drink'" he responded as he handed Kaede her snack for the movie.

_What a romantic title..._ "Thanks..do you know the plot?"

"Hmm... let's see, There is this nerdy girl who is head over hills in-love with a boy but the boy don't even give glance to her because there are many sexy girls always by him." he explained.

"Oh... so the girl's goal is to make the oh-so-popular boy to like her?" She asked.

"Dunno. At least that's what the trailer says but let's just watch and see."

The light went out which is a sign that the movie is about to start.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Where are we going Rima?!" said Mirmo as his eyes are still bit wet from the tears for losing his Kumocho.

"We're going to make Kaede-sama fall in love with Yuuki-sama again!" the pink muglox said.

"What?! That's stupid!"

"It. Is. NOT!"

"You're just wasting your time... That's not gonna happen you know." Mirmo said as he let go from Rima's grip.

"NO!" Rima said. "I don't believe that!"

"Oh come on Rima! Just let them by themselves! If Kaede still likes Yuuki then certainly... I know that they'll eventually end up with each other."

Rima fell silent for a moment. "But she DID like him right? She still likes him!"

"Just let them be. Magic should not interfere with this case anymore." Mirmo turned his back on Rima.

"Please! Just one last time Mirmo! Please! This is the last! I promise!" Rima begged as her tears began to fall. "I-I promised Yuuki-sama that I'll help him today. Just one last time!"

Mirmo stared at Rima. He can see the sincerity in her eyes.

"Please!"

Mirmo cannot take that look on Rima's face. He hadn't seen her like this. This is the first time she looked at him like that.. Heat suddenly rise up on his cheeks..

"A-Alright I'll help y-you now wipe those tears in your eyes and let's get going okay?" said Mirmo as he handed her a handkerchief.

She looked on him and said this with the sweetest smile Mirmo had ever seen... "Thank you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_The rain was pouring hard which seems to have the same feeling as Nuriko's. She just had a major heartache because of the conversation she overheard._

"I-I... I loved him.. I'm so happy when we became friends... and he confessed to me yesterday.. but.. but.. -" said Nuriko as she was running to a random direction. "He just did it for a stupid bet with his stupid friends just to boost his stupid ego!! I can't believe I fall fo it!" she ran as tears flew onto the air.

"Nuriko! Wait! Please let me explain!" Soshi called.

"Go away! I don't want to see you and your stupid friends ever again!" she said as she just keep on running. She saw a truck rushing to her direction and it was to late to stop. 'Oh no! This is it!' she expected to feel the solid, herd truck to hit her but she just fell to Soshi's warm chest.

"What do you think you're doing? You could've died!" said he as he hugs her closer. "Don't do anything reckless again!"

Soshi's warmth seemed to calm her down but she decided to push him away.

"Nuriko.. I"

"I hate you Soshi. I really, really hate you." She said coldly as if her words have been dipped in a whole bucket of ice.

"N-No.. You can't possibly hate me right? I love you Nuriko!

"I don't."

"But yesterday.. you said you love me! I thought we have a special connection now!"

"It's all lies, and so were yours." she lied. She saw Soshi's hurting face, she felt as though she wanted to apologize and hug him but she tried to fight the urge to. 'He's just acting Nuriko! Don't be lured!' she said to herself.

Somehow, for the first time, Nuriko thank the rain. Because of the rain, Soshi won't see her crying so hard.

"I-I don't believe you!" Soshi argued as he held her shoulder. He pulled her to him then a moment later, their lips touched.

Nuriko's eyes went wide because of the shock but her eyes became heavy until they closed.. Despite of the cold rain, Soshi's lips felt so warm... so sweet. Oh how she wish time would stop right now! Being with him is the most wonderful thing that happened to her but he broke her heart. She pushed her then gave her a hard slap in the face.

"H-How dare you! Pervert!" she said after she slapped him. Her knees were shaking because of the kiss they shared and she doesn't know why it's like this.

"Oh Nuriko..." Kaede said as she was wiping her tears. The movie really touched her and she can somehow relate since she knew the feeling of being in love.

Yuuki watched Kaede as she wiped her tears. He kinda looked amused so see her cry because of a movie but he can't blame her. The movie's really touching.

"I won't blame you Nuriko for not forgiving him that easily..." said Kaede as she sniffed. She's going to get another piece of tissue for her tears but used them all. "Oh no... I'm all out."

"I'll wipe your tears for you." said Yuuki as he put his hands on her face and wipe the tears in her cheeks with his hands.

Kaede's heart beats a hundred times faster than normal. _Here it goes again.. I'm getting excited by just this? Oh come on Kaede!_

Yuuki let go of her face then turned his attention to the movie again. _I guess it's nothing for him... what do I even expect?_ Kaede said to herself then turned to the movie again.

What Kaede doesn't know is that Yuuki's heart is acting the same as hers does. He managed to caress her soft, warm cheeks like that and got a good look on her face even if it's dark.

They finished the movie not saying anything to each other. They got out of the movie house and entered a restaurant.

"What do you want to order Minami?" he asked as he handed her the menu list.

"I think I'lll have a medium sized sushi meal please and as for the drink, a soda will do." she ordered.

"I'll have the Okonomiyaki I guess and a soda too for my drink." Yuuki ordered.

When the waitress left, they talked about the movie. The atmosphere they're sharing seems light and it relaxes them both to talk freely to each other.

After they ate, the sun was about to set.

"Would you look at that? Time goes fast." Kaede said. "I think I have to go now. Mirmo must be looking for me right now."

"I'll walk you home but first-" He grabbed Kaede's hands then walked. "I want to see the sunset. Wanna go with me?"

Kaede's mind was a mess because of Yuuki's sudden action. _He's just holding my hand for Pete's sake!_

"O-Okay. I'll go with you." said she as she smiled sweetly to him which of course, caused him to blush.

"L-Lets go." he said not noticing that he's still holding her hand. Kaede, even if she noticed their hands, didn't tell it to him. She just wants to cherish this moment even though her mind was against it. Just this one last time... she's going to let herself enjoy this happy moments with him... feel like this again, just for today...

**--**

**WOW... DIDN'T EXPECT THAT HUH? WHAT CAN YOU SAY ABOUT THE RimaxMirmo THING? WANT IT TO CONTINUE?**

**HAVE YOU SEEN CAMP ROCK? I 3 DEMI AND JOE! THEY'RE SO CUTE TOGETHER! 333**

**EXPECT FOR A CAMP ROCK FIC SOON!**

**I HAVE A LOT STORIES ON MY MIND HUH? LOL MANY STORIES BUT ALL UNFINISHED.. WELL I HAVE TO WRITE THEM DOWN SO I WON'T FORGET THE STORY..**

**REVIEW! **


	7. Ended and Started

**Sorry for not updating! I broke a promise and i'm so sorry about that! I concentrated on my other fics so i never had the chance to continue this one...**

**Sorry with the rush in this story.. This will be the last chapter in the story.. not what i really planned but i've been very busy... you can notice the change in the writing style and that's because i haven't updated for so long in this one.. really sorry about that..**

**thank you for eeryone who supported this fanfiction. i promise you guys that i will do my best in writing 'The Crush Stealer' and the Zodiac Series, really. I hope you won't be diappointed that this story ended so soon.. i'm really, very sorry.**

**--**

Chapter 7: Ended and Started

Yuuki dragged her to the river bank, him still holding her hand. Kaede's gaze shifted from his face to the orange glowing sun. Half of the sun was seen at the horizon, the waves in the river moving slowly. The breeze tickled her skin as it pushes her hair on her face. She pushed her hair behind her ears and stared at the sun again.

"It's beautiful."

"I know." Yuuki said, looking at her.

"It's just like the old days when Mirmo and I used to go here and watch the sunset together." She breathed. Yuuki thought of the old days too. It was the last day of their school, when they finished collecting the crystals and saved the crystal world and they had a party at Kaoru's place. He can never forget that day. He almost confessed his feeling to her back then, but he stopped himself. But now he wondered, if he confessed, would Kaede have left? Will they be still together by now or broke up? Maybe even get married.

"Minami.."

Kaede looked at him with a smile on her face. This is too much for him. Being just a friend for her forever will be very hard. Heck, it would be a living hell seeing her with someone else's arms.

Yuuki clenched his fist and looked at her. He grabbed her in the shoulder and turned her to face him. "I can't be your friend."

"Yuuki-kun…"

"I never thought that I could ever feel this way about you. It just happened. When we were in junior high, my eyes were always following you, when we were separated in classroom assignments I never realized how I love to see you everyday. I miss you, very much. And that's why I came to your room sometimes to look for you because I wanna see your smile, hear your voice, everything."

"Where is this going..?" She asked, confused.

"What I'm trying to say is… I love you. I've been in –love with you since God knows how long!"

Kaede looked away. Yuuki could not read what's on her mind. "B-But.. You're with Haruka-chan" Tears were starting to form on her eyes as she recalled on what Yuuki said to her back then.

_"I'm sorry Kaede but I can't love you the way you love me."_

"I know… but that's… It's a long story. But when we went to Kaoru's Island, do you know why I fell from the cliff?"

Kaede shook her head. "I don't know."

"I was reaching for the necklace you gave me when you went to the muglox school field trip. I'm sorry I lost it."

"It doesn't matter."

"It does! And that's why I gave you the necklace." Yuuki revealed a silver necklace with a half-hearted heart hung on it. "I was really shocked when Koichi told us that you were moving. I was planning to confess to you that day and give this to you."

Kaede reached for her own necklace. "It's you…" she breathed. "Yuuki-kun…"

"But you left." He continued. "So I asked Koichi to give the other half to you. I'm so glad you kept it."

"Yeah." She muttered. "Yuuki-kun.. I.. we…"

"I love you."

After all this time, Kaede thought that Yuuki doesn't feel the same way, that it was an unrequited love. But now, they met again, he was confessing to her. Telling her how much he loves her. This is too good to be true. She always thought that he had moved on, that all of the feelings were gone. But she was wrong. When she first laid her eyes on him again, all of the emotions came back, she's just to scared to admit it, too scared to be hurt by the same person again.

She glanced up at him. His eyes anticipating for an answer. She slightly opened her mouth and the only word that came out was a stammered, "Yes."

His eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Kaede breathed. She seemed to do that a lot when she's with him. She looked at his deep blue eyes. Her knees felt weak and he mind went blank. He still had the same effect on her. A gentle blush crept on her soft cheeks. Her throat became dry.

"I.." She hesitated. Nervousness overwhelmed her whole being. She's also scared to get hurt again.

"I'll take care of you, I promise. I won't hurt you anymore Kaede."

Kaede. Her name sounds so beautiful when he said it. The things he said cleared all the doubts. "I still feel the same. I still love you. I love you from 10 years now, actually." She let out a light chuckle. She now realized how long she's been in-love with him.

Yuuki's lips curved into a smile. A genuine one. It's the first time she saw him smile like that. "You have no idea how happy you make me."

"I really do."

The sun was almost down now. Darkness slowly scattered around the place as more couples lingered. The dim street lights were on and Yuuki could clearly see that Kaede is smiling, too.

Yuuuki pulled her into a hug. A gentle, heart-warming hug. Kaede felt good, comfortable to be in his arms. She leaned her head on her chest and smelled his natural scent. It was intoxicating.

None of them said anything. They hugged each other in a comfortable silence. Yuuki thought of how lucky he was to be forgiven by her and now, she's in his arms, finally after a long time.

In a distance, they haven't noticed the two mugloxes looking at them. Mirmo and Rima were happy, too. They looked at each other and smiled. Mirmo held Rimas hand and gestured her to follow him.

This time, Mirmo is planning to start his own love story.

**--**

**THE END! Well, i'm pretty satisfied with the ending.. how about you?**

**Reviews would be really appreciated.**


End file.
